Interesting Conversations and When Monkeys Howl
by fucking faggot
Summary: Part one is a bunch of IZ or sugar high conversations that I've had with people, Part 2 is the actual story, very crazy, fans of Happy Noodle Boy will love it.


Interesting Conversations and When Monkeys Howl  
  
Disclaimer- Some Person:What that?  
Other Person:Someone set up us the fanfic. Main screen turn on! Its you!   
*Fiz comes on your computer screen* How are you fic readers? All your Invader Zim are belong to me.   
You are on the way to laughing.   
People: WHAT YOU SAY!?   
Me: You have no chance to survive. Make your time. Ha Ha Ha.  
Dude: Take off every Zim!  
Gal: You know what you doing?  
Guy: For great justice. Go Zim.  
(Thanks to the Horrible All Your Base Are Belong To Us fad)  
  
Author Notes- This fic is to thank all those who have gaven me good reviews, and/or have added me  
to your favorite authors/ favorite stories list. I am yet again sugar high, and this will make no  
sense. This is two little story thingys, okay? Also, Jhonen appears yet again. And there is a slight  
Nny appearance.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Interesting Conversations   
  
------------------------------  
Computer Lab-  
Me: *looks at my friend, Jennifer* HEY, I AM FIZ, BOW TO ME, YOU BUGGER!  
Jennifer: Fiz? Thats your IZ character?  
Me: *looks down* Yes.  
Jennifer: What should my name be?  
Me: Uh....Fud?  
Jennifer: No! That sounds like fuck!  
Me: Okay, sheesh..uh, how about Nif?  
Jennifer: Sounds good!  
Me: Whats your robot's name? Mine is IIR, the Insane Informaton Retrieval.  
Jennifer: Uh...JIR! (Sorry if she took your robots name X_x)  
Me: Whats it stand for?  
Jennifer: Jar Information Retrieval  
Me: Ooh, why Jar?  
Jennifer: Because I'm the Jargirl, remeber you twit?  
Me: Yeah....is it dumb or smart? *drawing Nif and JIR right now*  
Jennifer: In the middle, it only knows about Jars, and is stupid about everything else. Thats why  
its called "Jar Information Retrieval".  
Me: I thought it was because you were the Jargirl?  
Jennifer: AGH, YOU KNOW MY SECRET!! *jumps out of seat and points to me* YOU DIE!! *falls off char*  
AUGH, WHY DOES IT HURT!?  
Me: *laughs and points*  
Teacher: *stares at us, then continues writing on the chalkboard*  
  
Science Room-  
Me: Ergh.. *twitch twitch* Ahhhh.... *taps foot on floor very fast* ( this is when I was sugar high)  
Teacher: blah blah blah!!  
Me: AHHH!! *major muscle spasm and slams head on table*  
Teacher: *stares at me*  
Everyone Else: *stares and laughs*  
  
Gym-  
Me: *scores some points while playing Volley Ball* Woo! *does happy dance* (still sugar high)  
Jill and Michelle: *jump up and hug me*  
Brian: *pats me on the back* Good job.  
Me: GET YOUR FILTHY HUMAN HANDS AWAY FROM ME!! *runs into the locker room*  
Everyone: *stares at me*  
  
In the Hall-  
Nathan: *goes up to me* NO!  
Me: WHY!?  
Nathan: NO! NO! NO!  
Me: YEEEEEES!!!  
Nathan: Johnny will kill you...  
Me: I have that book...  
Nathan: So do I!  
Me: I'm gonna ge Squee.....  
Nathan: Those comics are so funny!  
Me: I really like frooty pops...  
Nathan: Heheheh...  
Me: *Zim's voice* YOUR RESISTANCE WILL BE NOTED!! *pushes Nathan into Taylor and runs upstairs*  
Nathan and Taylor: O_o What the fuck...  
  
AND NOW WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When Monkeys Howl  
  
"AUGH AUGH!!" The monkey was almost out of the oven, it just needed a push.  
  
"YES YES!! ARGH, NEED CHEESE!" screamed Zim.  
  
"Should we be doing this to the hamster, its so chunky looking?" asked Dib.  
  
"Of course we should, the fingernail moon is out tonight, and its time for the plucking!" replied Zim.  
  
"Dib.... I THINK I'M PREGNANT!" said Jhonen. (hey, I like to include Jhonen in my stories somewhere)  
  
"Damnit Jhonen, get back in your banana coverings!"  
  
"But the cats in the cradel, theres no room for the cow!"  
  
"Just get in there, my underwear is too tight to become abbused!"  
  
"Oh okay..." Jhonen weeped as he went back to his tub of lobsters.  
  
"Where was I... oh yes, WHATS MY NAME!" growled Dib.  
  
"Joe bob jim?" asked Zim.  
  
"Not quite, my M&M's are burning." replied Dib.  
  
They went on and on and on and on until the living room was full of pudding and catnip, which attracted  
many crabs, for they had been diagnosed with the Fear-Of-Flan disease.  
  
Just then, GIR entered the portal of buttons, wearing a duck feather dress.  
  
GIR couldn't believe his eyes, in his dream house, there was his Irken horse, and the Human finger.  
  
"But...WHY!? ZIM, WHY!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, BUT I COME HOME TO THIS!! I'M FILEING A NAIL! I'LL  
SEE YOU IN COURT!" cried GIR.  
  
The next day, the three of them appeared on the Jerry Springer show, who was now being hosted by   
Gaz.  
  
"On todays show, we will meet some homosexual llamas, and they're bunny slipper lovers who have  
betrayed them. Grr...I need my tarts." announced Gaz to the audience.  
  
"BUTT MONKEYS BUTT MONKEYS BUTT MONKEYS!!!" shouted the audience.  
  
"SHUT UP!! Now, lets meet GIR, who says that his fishy lover, Cupcake, has been cheating on him."  
  
"I always had a steady relationships with Cupcake, until she ran away with...him..." GIR snarled.  
  
"Who is him?"  
  
"Why, Zim of course, he eats all my lint!" GIR answered.  
  
"Well, lets bring Zim down here!"  
  
Zim walked through the doors, wearing a very slutty dress, and began yelling at GIR.  
  
"THAT CUPCAKE IS MINE, YOU COW!"  
  
"NO ITS NOT, THE SPROUT IS YOURS!!"  
  
"....really?"  
  
"Yes! We discussed this earlier!"  
  
"Oh, I forgot! Here!" said Zim as he gave a slighty smashed cupcake to GIR.  
  
Just then, Dib entered the stage, who had now shaved his head, and had dyed his head blue.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL, WHAT IS THAT FREAK DOING HERE!!??" screamed Cupcake.  
  
"I am here to sell you hair brushes, which I can't use anymore." Dib replied, holding up a tuna.  
  
"HEY HEY HEY!! THATS MY TUNA!" cried Zim.  
  
"No, your mistaken, that is a carp, and its mine!" commented GIR.  
  
"Ergh, that bitch stole my swordfish!" snarled Gaz.  
  
"GET THE DIB!" yelled Zim, pointing at Dib.  
  
All at once, Zim, Gaz, and GIR jumped on Dib and fought him for the tuna/carp/swordfish that he  
was trying to sell, when the whole Studio where Jerry Springer is taped exploded!  
  
Leaving the parking lot, Nny snickered at the explosion.  
  
"I hate talk shows, they're scarier then that Burger Boy statue!" Nny said, walking towards the  
24/7 store, that was conviently across the street. "Gotta get me a brain freezie."  
  
THE END! (OH THANK GOD!)  
  
*~*~*~*  
Now that didn't make sense at all, but thats okay, I'll let you make sense of it all! Must blow up   
the whale now, bye! *runs away*  
  
  
  
  



End file.
